Gabriel Bugs Sam
by pleasedonttalktome
Summary: I'm not sure what to name it but I guess that's basically what happens in this story? Sam's researching for the hunt he and Dean are on and Gabriel won't leave him alone. This is the first serious thing I've ever written and I spent time on this so if you don't like it don't yell at me eek.


"Sam," Gabriel said. "Sam," he repeated himself, trying to get his attention. "Sammy? Samuel? Hey. Hey, Moose," he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Sam Winchester was trying to research something on his laptop, and was trying to ignore the archangel/trickster from distracting him. He had to figure out what was causing the mysterious deaths in the case he and Dean had taken on yesterday. Something had torn open three children's throats in the past week and wasn't stopping.

"Hey-Sam!" Gabriel bent to scream in his ear. The hunter slammed his laptop shut.

"_What_?!" he asked, aggravation in his voice. "I am trying to get work done and you can clearly see that."

"No need to have an attitude, mister," Gabriel raised his hands in defense. "I just wanted to say hi to my favorite hunter," he smirked.

"Remind me again why I don't kill you," Sam sighed.

"Oh, just because you can't," his smirk seemed to grow bigger. He flopped down on the bed, resting his head on one arm and snapping up a chocolate bar. He took a bite. "Want some?" he waved it around a little.

"No," Sam stood up from his desk chair at the hotel.

"Then do you want your own?" Gabriel asked, getting another. It popped up next to the taller man. He tossed it back over to the archangel.

"I don't want any of you weird...conjured up junk food," he sounded exasperated.

"What's wrong with you? Loosen up a little," he sucked on a square of the candy bar. "You're too strung up. Relax."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I think someone needs to get laid," he grinned. Sam made a face like he smelled something awful.

"I think I'm _fine_."

"I think I can read your thoughts right now and you're agreeing with me," Gabriel smiled, showing his chocolate covered teeth.

"Can you not read my thoughts right now? Ever? It's a little creepy," Sam made another face. The man with the sweettooth furrowed his brow.

"Why not? It's normal."

"Maybe for you, but it's my personal thoughts and it pisses me off when you do it." Gabriel swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up.

"So where's Thing 1?" he asked. "What?" Sam didn't understand. "Where's Dean?"

"Out getting dinner," Sam scoffed at his nickname for his older brother.

"You could have just asked me, you know," he told him.

"Yeah, Gabriel, okay. I'll definitely ask you next time. You'd probably put something in it. Like fingernails."

"You really have such little trust in me, Sam? That's hurtful," he faked taking offense and then finished the last of the chocolate and threw the wrapper on the ground.

"Are you going to pick that up?"

"Nope. You do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm messing with you. Jeez, you really need to lighten up. Stop being such a bitch."

"Go away," he started to open his laptop again.

"Don't even try to get back to watching your gay porn."

"I was-"

"Look, Sam," Gabriel snapped up a DVD of Lord of the Rings. "Wanna watch it with me? Since you're a nerd and all."

"I am trying to get some work done."

"Stop saying that, it's not going to make me any less determined to get you to take break," Gabriel threw the case at him. He let it fly by his hands.

"I'm not going to take a break, Gabriel, innocent children are dying. I'm not going to watch a movie knowing that I could have spent the time stopping the damn thing from killing another one. That's blood on my hands."

"Holy-look, I already took care of it. Just watch the damn movie with me."

"Are you serious, right now?"

"One hundred percent. Now watch this damn movie with me before I get irritated. I hate being irritated."

"My brother's on his way home with dinner right now and he doesn't know you're here," he put up an argument.

"Do you want to watch it or not?"

"Fine. But if he tried to do something to you I'm not stopping him."

"Cute."

"Whatever."

**The End**


End file.
